


Одалиска (2)

by lazy_gemini



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Gen, Harems, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_gemini/pseuds/lazy_gemini
Summary: 16 век. Азирафель занимается благими делами на Востоке под видом монаха ордена иоаннитов. Кроули обретается в тех же землях, но проворачивает свои деяния в образе соблазнительной одалиски.





	Одалиска (2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyRay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Одалиска](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218441) by [LazyRay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay). 

— Кроули! — почти с отчаянием восклицает Азирафель. — Мы не виделись много лет!  
Кроули, восседающий на лошади, важно кивает, соглашаясь. Азирафель идёт рядом, держит поводья, поглядывает на рыжеволосого демона снизу вверх. Упрямец снова откинул капюшон плаща. Многочисленные косички падают Кроули на лицо, Азирафель цепляется взглядом за цветную тесьму, бусины, бисер, золотые нити… Он с трудом выныривает из этого омута. Не ангел, а сорока, ей-богу. Засмотрелся на яркие побрякушки, стыд-то какой. Азирафель стряхивает мимолетное наваждение, как капли воды, позволяет ему стечь с кончиков пальцев и впитаться в песок. Кроули почему-то глядит тоскливо. Он не рад их встрече? Надо соблазнить его вином… боже, что ты несешь! Надо предложить ему выпивку и дружескую болтовню. Это всегда срабатывает. Ангел уверен, что Кроули клюнет на эту приманку и сейчас.  
Только надо ли напомнить себе в очередной раз, зачем Азирафель это делает?  
А губы уже произносят сами:  
— Нам, пожалуй, есть что обсудить за бокальчиком-другим?  
— Ты имеешь в виду Соглашение? — вопрошает Кроули, покачиваясь в седле. — Или что-то другое? — смотрит с надеждой.  
«Что-то другое? Бог с тобой!», — мысленно открещивается Азирафель. Не может же быть такого, чтобы этот демон всерьёз?.. Да нет, показалось.  
— Соглашение, разумеется! — закатывает глаза Азирафель. — Это же очевидно.  
— Очевидно, — эхом повторяет Кроули. Вздыхает.  
— Моё судно стоит в порту. Приглашаю тебя в свою каюту, у меня там припасены пара бутылочек неплохого французского монастырского вина. Посидим, выпьем, поболтаем? А потом отправишься к своему Саид-али.  
Кажется, звучит убедительно. Верит ли ему Кроули? Азирафель в сомнениях.  
— О, — тянет Кроули. — Впервые за последнее время меня куда-то приглашают, а не тянут силком.  
Азирафель всплескивает руками.  
— Кроули, ты был так беспечен!  
Демон пожимает плечами. Складки невесомой ткани, волнующие изгибы.  
Азирафель, ты тонешь, плыви, барахтайся же.  
— Что мне могут сделать люди?  
— Тебя могли развоплотить каким-нибудь неприятным способом! — округляет глаза Азирафель.  
Кроули лениво отмахивается. Колокольчики рассыпают серебристый звон, браслеты гремят в такт. Сердце Азирафеля отбивает им ритм. Почему никто не танцует?  
Он делает пару шагов и запинается.  
— Ты устал? — Кроули бдит. — Садись на лошадь.  
Не хмурить лоб, не кивать согласно. Стоит сесть в седло, как Азирафель провалится в сон. Он устал. Он не позволял себе роскоши отдыха много недель. Он трудился над поручением Гавриила, и одновременно успевал заниматься своим собственным делом, которое ему никто не поручал. Только голос совести. Одна праведная душа в небесную копилку. И пятьдесят две спасенные женщины ни в чью пользу. Только во имя справедливости. Они плывут сейчас каждая в свой родной дом. А Азирафель не может позволить себе осесть дома с той единственной персоной, которую… Так.  
Кроули теребит его за рукав. По-видимому, уже довольно давно. Он соскочил с лошади и смешно поджимает пальцы на босых ногах, песок чересчур горячий. То есть, Кроули, наверняка не смешно. Только воспаленный усталостью мозг Азирафеля мог уловить тут что-то забавное. Но Кроули улыбается в ответ на его неуместное прысканье. А потом взмахом руки создает себе мягкие удобные туфли без каблуков. Зато из золоченой кожи. Эстет.  
Они идут до самого порта пешком. Лошадь тащится следом.

…

Каюта Азирафеля скудна обстановкой. Ноль роскоши, минимум удобств. Кроули морщится. Кроули привык к изнеженному Востоку.  
Хвала Всевышней, уже сумерки. Людям на корабле было не разобрать под плащом, что за гостя принесло к их праведному «отцу Амвросию». К капитану Азирафель сходил сам. Кроули ждёт его в каюте. Облюбовал себе кресло. Жаль, Азирафель рассчитывал уложить его в койку. Это, правда, звучит так, как звучит, да? Азирафелю никогда не даются фразеологизмы. Стоит ли спросить совета у Кроули? Вот его блестящие желтые глаза напротив. Смотрят. Выжидают.  
Азирафель не спрашивает. Демон всегда насмешничает, ну его.  
— Что ж! — восклицает Азирафель, чуть не потирая ладони. — Я сообщил капитану, что нынче вечером принимаю гостя. Надеюсь, сегодня ему не понадобится моё присутствие для чтения вслух.  
Азирафель закатывает глаза. Он любит книги, но делиться ими с другими? Увольте. Кроули интересно:  
— Ты читаешь ему вслух?  
— Каждый вечер! — Азирафель фыркает и разливает вино. Он подает Кроули простую глиняную чашку. В ней плещется превосходное молодое вино, но Азирафель всё равно замечает чуть брезгливо оттопыренную губу. Он разводит руками, извиняясь.  
— Прости, Кроули, что не в богемском стекле. Я не могу позволить себе крупных трат после присоединения к ордену.  
Демону ведь совсем необязательно знать, на что ушли все последние сбережения Азирафеля. Можно подумать, его могут заинтересовать чьи-то благие деяния.  
Кроули вздыхает и пьёт предложенный напиток.  
— Как тебя угораздило вообще вступить в орден иоаннитов, Азирафель? — голос у Кроули низкий, доверительный. Это волнует. Таким тоном говорят с друзьями. Но они ангел и демон, о какой дружбе может идти речь. Это немыслимо.  
— Ты ведь всегда держался в стороне от религии и того, что люди называют Церковью.  
Азирафель поджимает губы. Он садится на кровать. В его каюте сесть больше некуда. Баюкает в руке свою чашку. Рассказать? Не рассказать?  
…После второй бутылки вина Азирафель всё-таки рассказывает.  
— А ещё дети! — горячо и убедительно продолжает он. — У половины из них. Остались дома. Или тоже проданы. Всех найти не сумел.  
Азирафель понуро вешает голову. Его гложет чувство вины. За людей. За себя. И за то, что глаза демона смотрят с печалью и… нежностью? Что за свет от этой масляной лампы! Показалось.  
Хорош ангел. Загрузил своими проблемами демона. А ведь в планах было незаметно споить его и оставить здесь… Но похоже, этим вечером роли меняются. Азирафель пьёт, много и жадно. Кроули слушает, молча и внимательно. Азирафелю нужно выговориться. Слишком много боли он видел в последние месяцы. Кроули подливает ещё вина. Это не вино, думается Азирафелю. Это растопка. Дрова. Подкормка для мыслей. Чтобы слова вылетали легче, чтобы слёзы текли по щекам, а взгляд не отводился от золотых искр в глубине желтых глаз демона.  
Постойте, что-то нужно было сделать — шумит в голове у Азирафеля. Что-то, связанное с демоном. Связать его что ли? А как ещё задержать здесь? Он словно птица. Вывернется, улетит. Нет, поправляется Азирафель. Он же змея. Скользкий, как все змеи. Не удержишь. Никогда не мог. Всегда уходит.  
Голова у Азирафеля тяжелая. Он же не Атлант, чтобы держать такую ношу на плечах. Вовсе нет. А что, если приклонить её на подушку? Совсем ненадолго. На минутку.  
Его окутывает блаженная мягкая темнота.

…

Пол качает. Азирафель уже не спит, но боится открыть глаза. Пол в каюте качает, как бывает только в открытом море. Даже сквозь закрытые веки просачивается яркий утренний свет. Утро. Значит, корабль отплыл. Азирафель проспал. И Кроули снова исчез. Отправился вершить свои демонические деяния к ненавистным рабовладельцам.  
Азирафель морщится и чуть слышно стонет.  
— Голова болит? — насмешливый голос демона ему не снится.  
Азирафель распахивает глаза. Вот он, Кроули. Сидит, как ни в чём не бывало. В том же кресле, в том же возмутительном наряде одалиски. Даже позу, кажется, не менял. Всё такой же расслабленный и привычный. Почему, когда этот демон успел стать привычным для Азирафеля?  
Кроули склоняет голову набок. Украшения в его волосах слегка звякают. Нет, это наваждение не исчезло. Не испарилось. Не сбежало ночью.  
— Почему? — вырывается у Азирафеля. — Почему ты не ушел, Кроули?  
Пожимает плечами. Он без плаща. Где же плащ? Ах, вот же. Накинут на него самого вместо одеяла. Азирафель садится на кровати, откинув плащ.  
— А кто мне пел вчера весь вечер про дивный Родос? — насмешка в голосе никуда не делась. Но странно, от неё всё равно теплеет в груди. — Оливковые рощи! Песни цикад! Долина бабочек! А море, Кроули, тебе непременно нужно взглянуть на Поцелуй двух морей! — передразнивает Азирафеля. Даже голос похож. Лицедей. Смотрит почему-то искоса. Улыбается, а глаза серьезные. Азирафель вспоминает, как вчера тонул в этих золотых глубинах. Ох.  
— Тебя вылечить от похмелья? — предлагает Кроули. Насмешки уже не слышно. Интонация примирительная.  
Азирафель качает головой. У него нет похмелья. В голове пусто и гулко, но она не болит. Только почему-то горько. Не во рту, нет.

…

Бедра призывно качаются. Прозрачная ткань колышется. Косички разлетаются. Колокольчики… их уже не слышно.  
Азирафель смотрит в спину Кроули. Огненные волосы горят под ярким солнцем Родоса. Он гостил здесь недолго. Демона зовут его дела. В порту десятки кораблей, один из них увезет Кроули на материк. Что он говорил? В Англию?  
Азирафель все смотрит и смотрит вслед. Они разговаривали о многом, и так ничего и не сказали. Опять.  
Он видит, как яркие тряпки жар-птицы сменяются черным элегантным дублетом. Рыжие волосы стремительно укорачиваются, прячутся под роскошный берет. Танцующая вызывающая походка сменяется просто плавной.  
Искуситель исчез. Остался английский аристократ.  
Кого он пытался соблазнить? Ради чего был этот спектакль, прозрачные одеяния, косички, колокольчики? Тоска в желтых глазах, надежда, напрасные ожидания — кому они были посвящены?  
Азирафель кричит. Он буквально заходится криком. Очень жаль, что только изнутри. Кроули его не слышит. Он занят тем, что уходит.


End file.
